Se ha ido
by DarkSoul21
Summary: Nadie sabe cuando un día de rutina puede volverse una tragedia


Hoy parecía ser un día mas, rodeada de la misma rutina. Hoy había faltado el profesor de la hora así que mis compañeros andaban alborotados haciendo lo que se les dé la gana, decidieron sacarnos temprano, mis amigos me invitaron a salir pero no tenía ganas de nada solo quería descansar. Tras llegar me prepare algo de comer y me dispuse a empezar las tareas hasta que empezó a sonar el teléfono ¿Quién será? Tras atender pude escuchar a mi madre con y por su tono de voz pude notar que estaba aterrada, no paraba de hablar y no se le entendía nada, mi madre no suele estar así, algo malo debió haber ocurrido. Le pedí que se calmara y que me explique pero hubiera preferido que se quedara callada; Ana, mi gemela, había sido asaltada cuando salió de al centro a comprar, al parecer el ladrón tenía un arma y le disparo dos balazos y antes de que llegaran los paramédicos ya había perdido demasiada sangre, se encontraba en estado crítico.

Un enorme un gran escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, salí corriendo de mi casa sin ni siquiera cerrar con llave, corrí y corrí aun sin importar si llegaba a tropezarme. Solo quería verla. Para cuando llegue al hospital pregunte a la primera enfermera que vi preguntando por ella, se encontraba en la sala de urgencias. Tras subir ni siquiera me detuve para hablar con mi madre la cual se encontraba llorando en una de las sillas del pasillo, abrí de un portazo las puertas, la vi recostada en la cama con su rostro pálido y rodeada de maquinas. Sin perder el tiempo un par de hombres me tomaron de los brazos y empezaron a jalar de ellos para que saliera de la sala, yo solo quería estar ahí con ella, no paraba de gritar su nombre ¡Alicia! ¡Alicia! ¡ALICIAAA!...

Que impotencia, me cuesta mucho solo estando así sentada sin poder hacer nada por ella, estaba al lado de mi madre, ella no paraba de repetir cosas como "ella saldrá de esta" o "volveremos a casa juntas" aunque más que nada solo parecía que trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

Habían pasado ya dos horas hasta que al fin la luz encima de las puestas de urgencias se apagaron, nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo esperando al doctor que salió despacio por la puerta, el rostro que mostro al vernos no me gusto. "lo siento mucho" fue lo único que dijo, esas palabras fueron suficiente para que mi mundo se viniera abajo, después todo parecía cámara lenta, las palabras del doctor, el llanto desgarrador de mi mamá, por cada segundo que pasaba todo perdía volumen ¿Qué ha pasado? Todo parecía ir muy tranquilo y ahora recibo la noticia de que mi hermana acaba de morir. Torpemente volví a entrar en esa habitación que los doctores y enfermeros de la cual ya habían abandonado, solo veía su cuerpo. Por cada paso que daba podía recordar las cosas que pasamos juntas ya sean cumpleaños, viajes o cosas normales, cuando llegue al lado de la cama pude recordar lo último que pasamos juntas, una de las tantas peleas que habíamos tenido, porque razón habíamos peleado ¿sabes? No puedo recordarlo, pero esa tontería me hizo pegarte una cachetada, no nos habíamos podido reconciliar y el ultimo recuerdo que tuviste de mi fue una cachetada… soy un asco. ¿Qué son aquellas gotas de agua que tocan tus mejillas? Ha, son mías. Mi mente ya no podía mas con todo esto agarre fuertemente las sabanas, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir más, todavía más, mis gritos poco a poco desgarraban mi garganta, pero no importaba, ya no importaba nada, solo podía sentir un fuerte dolor, el dolor de perder a un ser amado, el dolor de perder a tu hermana, el dolor de perder tu otra mitad y saber que jamás volverá. Se ha ido.

* * *

nota de autora: realmente cuando hice esta historia no estaba pensando en mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha, es más esto solo lo hice en un momento de ocio y ni había pensado en subirlo pero después de pensarlo un rato y la verdad no perdía nada con subirlo :3

se que no es ni una gran historia y es algo corta, pero si les gusto estoy feliz de que así sea XD que tengan una buena tarde.


End file.
